


Mr Fly's Tale

by Jlv



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College Rhett and Link, M/M, Short & Sweet, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlv/pseuds/Jlv
Summary: Sometimes you might be thrown out on the scrap heap.





	Mr Fly's Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanbabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/gifts).

> Small, short gift for the ever-lovely Fanbabble for their birthday. Hope you enjoy.

I thought my days of offering warm, comforting support and a soft place to fall were numbered. Never would anyone sit and watch TV, stretch out and sleep or, as happened more often in my life in the last couple of years, moan loudly, rocking and cursing, ending with the occasional much worried about stain that they were sure ‘people would notice if we don’t clean it up right away.’

Until.

'Help me with this, bro. Won’t take us long to take this back with us’

'You want us to carry that - just you and me? I ain’t exactly Arnie and in case you haven’t noticed Rhett, neither are you.’

'You callin’ me weak?’

'Yep. And me.’

'I can beat you up with one hand tied behind my back…’

'Cos you’re big and heavy and don’t fight fair. Shut-up.’

'No, you shut-up, man.’

However, they proceeded to pick me up (very roughly, may I add) and bickered all the way back to a dorm room where they plonked me down and stood back. 

'See. Looks good.’ Rhett, which is what the taller one seemed to be called, stood back and wiped his brow.

'See. Looks like it came out of a dumpster’ Link, the other tall one said as he slapped him across the chest with the back of his hand. 

The Rhett one knocked his shoulder against The Link one.

'Naw, it doesn’t. Come on, it was free and it looks comfy. You got money for a new one?’

'Not one that you can lie down on, you freak. Why you so tall, man?’ The Link one seemed to lean against The Rhett one.

'I was a good boy and ate my Wheaties, like I was told to.’ The Rhett one threw an arm around the others shoulder and pulled him close, then lent and kissed the top of his head. 'Made me grow up big and strong. You know that, Bo…’

The Link one looked up, kissed The Rhett one full on the mouth and grinned.

'Prove it, big boy.’

I thought my days of offering warm, comforting support and a soft place to fall were numbered.

Boy, was I ever wrong.


End file.
